


my friends won't love me like you do

by Prettything_uglylie



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV), The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, M/M, and kinda awful, and pointless, but i want my two idiot children bonding, this is short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 03:10:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15921578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettything_uglylie/pseuds/Prettything_uglylie
Summary: "Nick?" Elyza starts, glancing over at her long term friend as smoke billows between them. The simple press of his lips into a ring before he huffs out feels like she's seeing him again for the first time but then he had been covered in the blood of the Infected instead of smoke. This is so rare for them but it helps ease tension every once in awhile.He smiles at her, loosely, "Yeah?""I wanted to ask you something..." She pauses, unsure of phrasing, "...about love."





	my friends won't love me like you do

**Author's Note:**

> Note for reference: I have watched none of The 100, I'm just whipped for manips, fanart and all other Clexa stuff I've seen on Tumblr along with Elyza Lex stuff! Sorry if she's OOC

"Nick?" Elyza starts, glancing over at her long term friend as smoke billows between them. The simple press of his lips into a ring before he huffs out feels like she's seeing him again for the first time but then he had been covered in the blood of the Infected instead of smoke. This is so rare for them but it helps ease tension every once in awhile. 

He smiles at her, loosely, "Yeah?"

  
"I wanted to ask you something..." She pauses, unsure of phrasing, "...about love." 

He sends her arched eyebrows and that same goofy smile that makes her warm inside as she adjusts to a foreign but obvious thought _he's her best friend, he really is._ He has been since the day he had found her with three bullets in her leg and one slug in her chest, her motorcycle stolen by some asshole with a fancy gun named Dwight. She had been oozing blood, mind foggy when she had limped in, supported on his shoulder and he had shouted at his mother when she had started on him about danger, strangers and unnecessary risk but he too had started, fighting in a way that only Nick and Madison Clark can manage to love each other still after. Had looked his mother in the eyes and eyes glowing like a fire spawned from hell itself, had insisted that if they don't have enough strength to help someone else then they may as well throw themselves to the infected. Elyza had passed out before the argument was over but judging by the way she remained in their area, she guesses he won. She woke up the next morning with Alicia propped up beside her bed.

"I don't know much about that one, El," He starts, eyes looking both cloudy but joyful. He looks happy in a way that are only caused by one of three things; Troy, family and drugs. Elyza is personally filled with joy to be considered the second of the three. "I have no idea how I even got together with Troy, honestly."

"He was obsessed with you since the time I came to camp and probably before that." Teasing Nick about his love life seems to be easier for her than actually confessing about how she feels about Nick's own baby sister.

Nick nods, looking far away as always when they smoke like this, his body relaxing but his smile is as tense as always, lips perking up to the corners in a way that is manufactured both by company and by drugs. He looks smug when he asks, hand curling to offer her the weed, "Is this about my baby sister?"

Elyza's eyes widen, looking and feeling rather caught as her heart beats rapidly against her chest before she asks, "How did you know?"

Nick actually laughs at that, "If Troy was obsessed with me when you came here, you and Troy could have joined a club over being obsessed with a Clark."

"Shut up," She attempts a glare but it never quite holds with Nick. She can never stay mad at him for too long. "Are you serious though? I was obvious about it?"

"Elyza," He says in that condescending tone that he has only had the nerve to use with her a few times before he continues, "The second day you were here, you were still fucked on drugs and was telling me how you woke up to this beautiful girl near your bed with nice tits and a pretty smile."

"I didn't say nice tits." She tries despite knowing its a lie.

"Yeah, you did," He laughs. He watches her carefully, estimating when the line becomes pushed too much, "You even tried to call her your wife before I clarified to you that that was my sister and then your entire face dropped."

"What can I say?" She tries to remain smug, "I love women. Your sister isn't an exception."

"Shut up, 'Lyz." He snorts and his sigh is aiming for exasperated but comes out fond. "Such a lesbian wreck."

"Coming from your pansexual ass," She grins and he laughs too, shoulders shaking with it, "That's funny."

He watches her gently, the smile on his face slipping and arriving almost undecidedly, before he softly whispers, "You do love her though, right?"

Her smile lifts into something sweet and almost nostalgic. Love struck like she's seen Troy and Nick look at each other so many times, especially when they're walking down one of the camp areas, arms tucked in each other's arms and looking like they've found the key to life, the little secret everyone else is still stuck looking for: each other. True love. A soulmate to survive the space between atoms.

"More than I've ever loved anything before." She vows, and coming from her, lover of almost all women and so incredibly in love with her motorcycle and her own survival but Alicia is her entire world.

He smiles, all genuine fondness and hands her the reed of weed before simply stating, "Then just ask her out already."

She smiles back at him, ready to go but also not too certain of what Alicia would say. Nothing is worth not trying.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and be nice!


End file.
